Tout un tas de choses
by 19minutes
Summary: Tout d’un coup leurs regards ont changé comme s’ils venaient d’avoir une longue conversation et qu’ils s’étaient mis d’accord. Peut être que les gens qui s’aiment n’ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.


**Disclaimer: Prison Break ne m'appartient pas. **

**One shot qui repond au prompt suivant: Michael Junior cherche a en savoir plus sur les tatouages de son pere, Michael n'est donc pas mort et Sara n'a pas tue Christina a la fin de la saison 4. **

Saviez vous que les cochons peuvent attraper des coups de soleil ? Que les colibris sont capables de voler en marche arrière ? Qu'une personne en moyenne passe approximativement un an de sa vie à chercher un objet perdu ? Il a un peu des doutes sur cette dernière information, sa maman semble passer un temps fou à chercher des affaires, elle qui ne veut rien jeter au grand amusement de son papa. Qu'est ce qu'il sait d'autres ?

Il sait que sa famille n'est pas une famille comme les autres. Il a eu l'occasion de le remarquer, par ci par là. Comme la fois où la maitresse a appelé son nom le premier jour, et que certains regards se sont d'abord tournés vers lui et qu'il pouvait les entendre murmurer entre eux, puis immédiatement après l'attention s'est tournée vers ses parents qui n'ont pas fui les regards, et qui ont même souri en retour. Parce que ses parents n'ont pas honte de leur histoire, parce qu'ils n'ont rien à cacher.

L'histoire de ses parents, il ne la connaît pas dans son intégralité. Il y a des choses que lui ont raconté oncle Linc et LJ, oncle Sucre aussi. Il sait qu'un jour, oncle Linc s'est retrouvé dans une situation délicate, et que papa l'a sauvé de cette situation. Il sait que c'est grâce à oncle Linc que papa et maman se sont rencontrés.

Puis ses parents bien sur lui ont raconté des choses. Mais jamais on ne lui a raconté toute l'histoire d'une seule traite.

Dès qu'il a su compter, il a remarqué que son papa n'avait que huit orteils. Et il sait que ce n'est pas normal, parce qu'il a regardé ses pieds, ceux de sa maman, et même ceux de Oncle Linc et LJ, et ils avaient tous dix orteils, sans exception. Quand il a posé la question à son papa, celui-ci lui a simplement dit qu'il avait fait une mauvaise rencontre, et qu'un jour, lorsqu'il sera plus grand il lui expliquera. S'il y a des choses que les adultes ne lui expliquent pas encore, il y en a d'autres par contre où l'âge n'est pas un problème.

Son papa lui fait des origamis tout le temps, de toute sorte. Sa maman aussi y a droit, sauf que son papa ne semble lui faire que des roses en papier –chose que _lui_ n'a jamais eu en revanche- et seulement le jour de son anniversaire. Il a demandé à son papa pourquoi il réservait ses roses en papier uniquement pour maman, et celui-ci lui a souri et après avoir promis de ne pas le répéter à maman, papa a dit qu'il le faisait pour maman parce que c'est la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et qu'il l'aime plus que tout. Puis il a pris un air un peu plus sérieux, et son papa lui a révélé que la rose a été le tout premier cadeau qu'il lui ait offert, et que ce jour là, maman était un peu triste, alors il l'a fait pour qu'elle puisse retrouver le sourire. Et depuis, son papa n'a jamais cessé de lui en faire pour son anniversaire, tous les ans. C'est à ce moment qu'il a demandé à son papa de lui apprendre à faire les roses pour que lui aussi, il puisse faire sourire maman. Il est beau le sourire de sa maman.

Il sait que lui non plus, il n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres. Souvent, il se perd malgré lui dans la contemplation de certains objets, comme la nouvelle montre de LJ, il n'entend pas sa maman l'appeler plusieurs fois. Les adultes de son école notamment lui ont fait la remarque. Mais cette situation, en réalité, il l'a déjà vu plusieurs fois à la maison. Celle qui arrive le plus souvent, c'est lorsque son papa contemple sa maman comme si il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans la pièce, et qu'il ne semble plus écouter ce qu'elle dit. En tout cas, ça ne semble pas non plus agacer sa maman car elle ne s'énerve jamais, au contraire elle est plutôt amusée. Puis ils finissent toujours par se faire des bisous. (sur la bouche, beurk !)

Et s'il sait tout un tas de choses, il y en a un bon million d'autres qu'il ignore. Récemment, il a remarqué aussi que oncle Linc met souvent des tee shirts alors que son papa n'en met que très rarement, parce que lorsqu'il en met pendant l'été sous la chaleur étouffante, les inconnus lui lancent des regards bizarres en fixant les dessins sur les bras de son papa. Et pour des raisons qu'il ne connaît pas, son papa semble se crisper malgré lui. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Papa a toujours eu ses dessins sur sa peau. Il ne l'a jamais vu sans. Alors pourquoi tout le monde regarde son papa comme s'il venait d'une autre planète ?

« Papa pourquoi tu as tout ces dessins sur ta peau ? »

Son papa s'est immobilisé sur place, et il a jeté un regard vers maman. Ils se sont regardés pendant un instant, ils n'ont pas prononcé un seul mot, mais d'un seul coup leurs regards ont changé comme s'ils venaient d'avoir une longue conversation et qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Peut être que les gens qui s'aiment n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

« Viens par ici bonhomme. » a dit papa. Alors il est allé s'assoir sur le canapé, puis papa s'est assis en face de lui, maman a ses côté avec sa main sur son dos comme si elle pouvait ainsi lui transmettre un peu de sa force.

« Tu te souviens quand nous t'avons dit que oncle Linc s'était retrouvé dans une situation un peu difficile ? »

Il hoche la tête, toute son attention est tournée vers le visage de son papa qui le regarde d'un air grave, comme s'il allait lui révéler son plus grand secret. Il aime les histoires, son papa lui en raconte souvent avant de dormir. Mais s'il y a une histoire qu'il ne veut pas manquer, c'est celle là, parce que l'histoire que son papa s'apprête à lui raconter va bouleverser la sienne.

« En fait, oncle Linc était en prison. »

« En prison ?! » il ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Oncle Linc en prison ? Mais il n'y a que les méchants qui vont en prison. Oncle Linc n'est pas du tout méchant, la preuve: il l'emmène à la plage, aux matchs de baseball parce que même sa maman comprend mieux les règles que son papa, lui fait des pancakes délicieux, va le chercher de temps en temps à l'école pour que maman puisse aider les autres à la clinique, le garde quand ses parents sortent tous les deux pour un rendez vous amoureux comme dirait LJ, il prend même la défense de maman quand celle-ci se dispute avec papa, ce qui disons le franchement arrive presque jamais.

« Oncle Linc a été enfermé en prison injustement. »

« Et c'est toi papa qui l'a sorti de là ? »

« Oui, grâce à ces dessins. Ils m'ont montré le chemin de la sortie. »

Il le regarde avec un air incrédule, il ne comprend pas.

« Toi aussi papa t'étais en prison ? »

Son papa acquiesce.

« Parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'oncle Linc se sente seul ? »

« Non Mickey, c'était pour que _papa_ ne se sente pas seul. »

Papa défait alors les boutons de sa chemise, et l'enlève doucement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit le tatouage, mais auparavant, il n'y avait pas vraiment porté plus d'attention que ça. Il pose un doigt sur une ligne bleue sur le bras de son papa, et lentement il suit la trajectoire, mais très vite il s'y perd. Sa maman ne dit rien, et se contente de l'observer. Il ne sait pas que le chemin qu'il tente de tracer à ce moment là, sa maman l'a parcouru de ses propres doigts des années auparavant.

Il scrute quelques détails -les cartes sur le bras, des mots écrits comme 'Cute Poison', 'English', 'Fitz', 'Allen'- parmi tant d'autres. Sa main finit par s'arrêter sur le visage du diable sur son bras, et il lance alors un regard interrogatif à son papa.

« Ca c'était pour m'indiquer à quel endroit je devais percer le mur. » lui dit celui-ci. Puis papa prend sa main qui a l'air si petite dans la sienne, et la pose doucement sur une des parties du tatouage.

« Oncle Linc était ici, » puis il lui montre un autre endroit, « et moi j'étais là. »

« Et maman dans tout çà ? »

Et comme souvent quand on évoque sa maman, le visage de son papa se détend, et il se met à sourire, comme s'il avait attendu précisément que cette question sorte de sa bouche.

« Maman n'est pas exactement dans ces dessins. »

Son papa prend de nouveau sa main dans la sienne pour la poser encore sur une autre parcelle de sa peau.

« Mais maman était quand même juste là. »

Il ne voit pas sa maman sourire à son tour et secouer la tête, à la place il sent juste les battements réguliers du coeur de son papa.

« Alors maman n'était pas en prison elle ? »

Son papa se tourne vers sa maman. Il lui laisse la parole, après tout, c'est aussi son histoire.

« Pas exactement, mon chéri, mais maman travaillait dans la prison pour soigner les prisonniers. »

Doucement, il commence à faire la connection dans sa tête.

« Tu soignais papa ? Et oncle Linc ? »

« Oui, » et sa maman lance un regard malicieux vers son papa, « surtout papa, même. »

Puis son papa lui raconte alors sa rencontre avec Oncle Sucre, des histoires entre celui-ci et tante Maricruz dont certaines qu'il a déjà vaguement entendu car si son papa ne peut pas vraiment être qualifié de grand bavard, Oncle Sucre, lui, est une vraie piplette. Il lui décrit un peu la vie carcérale, la très mauvaise cantine, les autres prisonniers qui eux, n'ont pas volé leur place en prison. Il lui raconte la mise en place de son plan pour sauver oncle Linc avec les mauvaises surprises qu'il ne pouvait prévoir. Son papa lui parle aussi de LJ et des épreuves que son cousin a du lui aussi il apprend qu' au beau milieu de tout çà, ses parents sont tombés amoureux.

Il comprendra plus tard que tout ce que son papa vient de dire n'était qu'une version très simplifiée et que l'histoire était loin d'être finie, mais à ce moment là, c'était suffisant.

« Alors tu as sauvé oncle Linc en perçant des murs et en creusant jusqu'au bureau de maman ? »

Son papa ne répond pas tout de suite, il semble chercher ses mots.

« En partie. Mais tu sais, je n'aurais pas pu sauver oncle Linc si maman n'avait pas été là. »

« Maman ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Maman a été très brave. Elle a laissé la porte ouverte. » Et papa a dit ça sur un ton final comme si tout se résumait à çà. Maman a laissé la porte ouverte, à ses yeux çà n'a rien de compliqué de laisser une porte ouverte, mais il sent bien qu'au fond de lui, ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire de porte.

Puis sa maman qui n'a presque rien dit, s'est penchée vers lui, l'a prise dans ses bras. Elle a déposé un baiser sur sa tête, et il a senti son papa les enlacer, lui et maman, en même temps. Et dans les bras de ses parents, il récapitule un peu ce qu'il a retenu.

Oncle Sucre est nul en orthographe.

Oncle Linc a eu droit à une seconde chance.

LJ est très, très courageux.

Ses parents sont des superhéros.

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! **


End file.
